


romance

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5916181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione on valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	romance

Ron buys a bunch of roses mostly because every corner of the Ministry has stalls selling them and he doesn't want to feel bad. When he floos home he finds Hermione hovering over the cooker. She's not the best cook. Neither is he. They do their best and her pie could be a lot worse. Of course, before they sit down to eat he hands her the roses. She blushes but puts them in a vase with little fanfare. It is not until they go to bed that he notices the mistletoe above their door. She blushes again. He smirks.


End file.
